


Através dos teus olhos

by Lady_Oscar30



Category: Challenge of the GoBots, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar30/pseuds/Lady_Oscar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O amor pode mesmo superar tudo? Até mesmo convenções e crenças arraigadas a tanto tempo na mente e no coração? Vale a pena abrir mão dos sentimentos para seguir as regras e convenções da sociedade? É o que Prowl vai descobrir, pois um detalhe da vida de Jazz pode colocar em xeque tudo o que eles significam um para o outro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeira impressão

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. desta vez resolvi fazer uma fic com um outro casal: Prowl e Jazz. Acho eles tão bonitos juntos. faz tempo que venho querendo escrever algo com eles, mas as idéias não iam para o papel de jeito nenhum. Bom, agora finalmente tô conseguindo. Vamos ver no que vai dar.  
> Ah, sim Esse casal também é da G1.

Quando começou?  
Prowl não sabia exatamente, mas lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que o viu. Ele sempre o via chegar com o seu jeito alegre, expansivo, festeiro. Cumprimentava a todos, brincava com uns, reservava um tratamento mais formal a outros, mas sempre tinha um bom relacionamento com todo mundo. Estava sempre com um sorriso aceso na face, às vezes improvisava uma pequena dança para descontrair o ambiente e sempre estava disposto a ouvir as mágoas e emprestar o ombro amigo para algum colega choroso e desgostoso da vida. Nunca o vira triste, aborrecido, raivoso... jamais o vira destratar alguém, mesmo quando estava no seu direito de o fazê-lo. Procurava sempre uma maneira pacífica para resolver qualquer problema.   
Todas essas qualidades acabaram chamando a atenção da viatura. Não se aproximava dele devido a sua personalidade reservada. Não era de ficar “puxando assunto” com quem não pertencia a seu círculo de relacionamentos, mas mesmo assim não deixava de se encantar com tal personagem tão fascinante e, ao mesmo tempo, intrigante.   
E assim passaram-se os dias, com Prowl sempre observando da janela ou da varanda o seu personagem curioso e divertido. Contentava-se assim. Era apenas uma testemunha ocular das vivências da vizinhança, analisando, observando e estudando os hábitos e costumes da gente ao seu redor, sem envolver-se em nada.  
Custou-lhe muito a entender porque ele lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Começou a acreditar que era devido às suas personalidades opostas. Prowl era sempre calado, reservado, sorria pouco e não tinha a menor paciência para certas coisas. Não raro, acabava querendo resolver determinadas pendências à base de socos, chutes e xingamentos. Já o outro não. Pareciam até nêmesis um do outro de tão diferentes.  
E eis que aconteceu. Numa dessas tardes, à beira da janela, Prowl, como de costume, observava a rua e seus personagens quando ele, mais uma vez, apareceu. Cumprimentou com alegria um conhecido que passava e conversaram durante uns cinco minutos. Tudo bem em frete à sua janela. Terminada a conversa, cumprimentaram-se mais uma vez em despedida e ele virou-se para ver seu amigo ir embora. Até aí nada de mais.   
Mas logo quando ele virou-se para seguir na direção oposta, por um instante, o seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Prowl. A viatura sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer os seus circuitos. Não esperava por isso, por esse olhar tão rápido, fundo e penetrante. Sentiu como se, de repente, seus pés estivessem colados ao chão e não conseguiu se mover, preso naquelas óticas vindas da calçada.  
E então, sem aviso, ele sorriu. Um sorriso simples e fulgaz, mas intenso o bastante para fazer aquecer a centelha de seu observador e o incentivar a sorrir de volta, sem sequer ter a consciência do que estava fazendo. Por um momento, Prowl pensou em ir até a calçada e falar com ele. Pelo menos saber o seu nome. Mas uma voz ao longe, chamando pelo transeunte sorridente, o livrou desta dúvida.  
_ Jazz, vem cá. Preciso de sua ajuda.  
_ Já vou. Ele respondeu. E dando um último sorriso a Prowl, seguiu seu caminho. Prowl o acompanhou com o olhar. Ainda mais curioso e intrigado com o seu observado, pois agora ele não era mais um mero personagem passando na rua. Não era mais alguém que ele simplesmente seguia com os olhos por puro tédio ou falta do que fazer. Era alguém que tinha lhe ofertado um sorriso. E ele tinha um nome. E ao lembrar o seu nome, o pronuncia suavemente, com um sorriso bobo brotando de seus lábios.  
_Jazz!


	2. Fale com ele

Que noite longa!  
Prowl não estava conseguindo recarregar direito. A lembrança do sorriso de Jazz o acompanhou durante a noite, mantendo sua mente acesa, sonhando acordado. Talvez por ter sido esta a primeira vez que um desconhecido lhe dera um sorriso despretensioso. Mas isso agora acabou se tornando um problema para o seu descanso, pois quanto mais pensava no risonho, mais sua mente ficava online, e menos energia ele tinha. Tudo por causa dele.  
_Ora, mas que besteira! Eu nem sequer conheço esse cara. Prowl recriminou a si mesmo em pensamento. Decidido a recarregar, desceu do seu quarto até sala de abastecimento. Talvez um copo de energon quente o fizesse relaxar. E como ele precisava se acalmar e recarregar, pois, no dia seguinte, teria muito trabalho pela frente.  
Sentou-se à mesa, bebericando o energon e esperando que, com isso, o sono chegasse e então, pudesse finalmente recarregar.  
Então, uma vozinha o chamou da porta da sala de abastecimento:  
_ Não tá conseguindo ficar off-line também, mano?  
Era sua irmãzinha que, pelo visto, também não conseguia recarregar.  
_ Titânia, as protoformas não devem ficar online até tarde, senão não crescem.  
_ Mas tá escuro. Eu tô com medo do robô mal de uma ótica só vir me pegar.  
A robozinha foi se encolher no colo do irmão mais velho, como se ele fosse seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Prowl não pôde negar um abraço a pequena.  
_ Mano, eu não gosto do escuro.  
_ Tá bom! Se eu contar uma história, você promete que vai logo recarregar?  
_ Mas e o robô mal de uma ótica só?  
_ Eu boto ele pra correr com as minhas armas. Assim ó! E usando os dedos para imitar armas acabou ganhando a confiança da menorzinha. Como um bom irmão mais velho, Prowl levou Titânia no colo até o seu quarto. Ele não era muito bom em contar histórias infantis, mas arriscou uma mesmo assim apenas para satisfazer a pequena. E deu resultado, já que a jovenzinha caiu na recarga pouco tempo depois que ele iniciou a história. Prowl a cobriu, deu um beijo em sua fronte, deixou um abajur ligado e saiu devagar, com cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordá-la de novo.  
E graças ao energon quente e a pequena Titânia, seu sono finalmente chegou e ele pôde, enfim, recarregar.   
O amanhecer chega trazendo um novo fôlego a viatura, que despertou bem disposto. Descendo as escadas após deixar seu quarto, ele é recebido por suas irmãs mais novas, que praticamente o arrastam até a sala de abastecimento, onde o restante de sua família já degustava as bebidas e guloseimas à base de energon.  
_Vem mano! Você vai sentar ao meu lado hoje. Titânia, a caçula, determinou, toda decidida puxando um dos braços de Prowl.  
_ Nada disso! Hoje ele vai sentar ao meu lado. StarGold, a do meio, Não queria perder terreno para a irmã mais nova e tratou de puxar o outro braço do irmão.  
_ Ah! Vocês são duas sparklings mesmo, hein! Ninguém merece tanta criancice. O mano senta com quem ele quiser e pronto. Disse Jewel, a mais velha das irmãs, na sua impaciência de adolescente.  
Difícil para o pobre Prowl ser disputado tão ferozmente por três jovens femmes determinadas. Mas como irmão mais velho ele já sabia bem como lidar com a situação, já que eram anos e mais anos de convívio com as “ferinhas”.  
_ Olha só, eu vou sentar bem aqui no meio. Assim fico pertinho de todo mundo e ninguém mais precisa brigar. Tá bom assim?  
Jewel não se importou, mas StarGold e Titânia fizeram beicinho até se conformarem.   
_ Como passou a noite, filho? Sua mãe pergunta com um sorriso suave na face.  
_ Bem, mamãe. Custei um pouco a dormir, mas uma história me fez relaxar. Disse piscando para a pequena Titânia, que deu uma risadinha discreta.  
_ Essa sua rotina puxada de trabalho, estudo e treino está acabando com o seu disco rígido, filho. Devia diminuir algumas tarefas e tentar relaxar um pouco. Tudo o que é demais, nunca é bom. Disse seu pai, sabiamente, enquanto erguia uma xícara de energon quente para leva-la à boca.  
_Ah, eu vou ficar bem, papai. Além disso, eu preciso me dedicar o máximo que puder para passar nos testes da Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Sempre foi meu sonho estudar lá e eu vou me esforçar ao máximo pra conseguir.  
_ Poderíamos ajudar com os custos. Você não precisaria trabalhar e teria mais tempo para cuidar de si mesmo. – Sua mãe ainda esperava conseguir colocar algum “juízo” na sua cabeça.  
_ Nada disso, mamãe! Minhas irmãs precisam muito mais dessa ajuda de custo do que eu. Não me incomodo nem um pouco de trabalhar para ajudá-los. Além disso, eu gosto de me sentir útil.  
Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do casal em contentamento por ter um filho tão responsável e dedicado.  
A família continuou o seu café da manhã num clima de interação e descontração. As travessuras das pequenas, as brincadeiras do mais velho com elas e até o pouquinho de mal humor da mais velha para com as “pestinhas de lata”, como ela costumava chamá-las, sempre contribuíam para que as manhãs fossem o início de um bom dia.  
_ Nossa! Olha só a hora. Preciso ir.  
Prowl despede-se de todos às pressas e sai apressado para o trabalho. Detestava se atrasar, mesmo com os aborrecimentos que todo emprego tem. Saindo pelo portão despede-se mais uma vez de sua família.  
_ Tchau mãe. Tchau pai. Tchau meninas. Até a volta!  
E virando-se, pronto para correr, acabou não percebendo que vinha alguém na mesma direção e acabou dando uma grande trombada no pobre transeunte, caindo os dois ao chão. Isso acabou tirando o humor da viatura, pois ele não admitia que nada interferisse naquilo que ele planejava. Mas como foi um acidente, ele segurou dentro da boca as grosserias que pensou e disse algo mais cortês.  
_ Me desculpe!  
Só então é que ele se virou para ver em quem havia esbarrado. E por um instante a sua centelha parou e novamente ele sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer todo o seu corpo.  
_ Tudo bem. Não foi nada.  
Era Jazz. E ele dizia essas palavras com o mais adorável dos sorrisos estampando o seu rosto. Ele se levantou e, estendendo uma das mãos, ajudou um aparvalhado Prowl, que não conseguia fazer mais nada, além de olhar para ele com a boca aberta e sem conseguir dizer uma só palavra.  
_ Ei, cê tá bem? – Jazz perguntou. Mas tudo o que Prowl conseguiu fazer foi acenar que “sim” com a cabeça.  
_ Que bom! Então... tchau.  
Ele foi saindo, caminhando pela calçada, e Prowl o acompanhava com as óticas. A viatura, embora ainda estivesse em choque com esse encontro tão inesperado, virou-se para seguir seu caminho, quando uma voz feminina chama a sua atenção do outro lado da rua.  
_ Ei! Vai lá falar com ele. Tá esperando o quê?  
_ Hã?   
_ Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas vi o jeito como você olhou pra ele. Devia tentar conversar. O que custa?   
_ Mas...  
_ Ah, menino! O máximo que pode acontecer é ele dizer “não”. Vai lá, vai.  
Ele virou-se mais uma vez para ver Jazz seguindo seu rumo ao longo da calçada. O incentivo da femme do outro lado era mesmo tentador. Falar com ele? Só de imaginar, sua centelha já cintilava mais forte. Começou alguns passos em direção a dono do sorriso tão arrebatador, até pensou em que palavras diria a ele. De repente parou e virou-se de volta dando a moça um sorriso sem graça.  
_ Desculpe! Estou atrasado. Tchau!  
_ Ah, que pena!   
Ele deu uma última olhada para trás apenas a tempo de ver Jazz sumindo ao virar a esquina. E então prosseguiu rumo ao seu trabalho, imaginando que as lembranças desta manhã o perseguiriam o dia todo, o que , de fato, aconteceu.


	3. Sob o sol da tarde

O trabalho sempre ajuda a manter a mente ocupada e o espírito tranquilo. A dedicação contribui não só para a elaboração de um bom trabalho, mas também para manter a concentração, a atenção.   
Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo com o pobre Prowl.  
Quem diria que um simples esbarrão pudesse comprometer todo o seu dia laborativo. Não conseguia se concentrar, cometia erros tão bobos que nem os novatos e os estagiários cometiam. Deixava objetos e documentos importantes caírem no chão. E para piorar, acabou derrubando o próprio chefe sem querer. Por fim, depois de tantos acidentes, o chefe chegou a conclusão de que a viatura atrapalhada não estava passando bem e decidiu dar-lhe uma tarde de folga, para ver se ele conseguia, assim, colocar as “idéias” no lugar.  
Saindo mais cedo do trabalho, Prowl não quis voltar para casa. Sentia-se um fracassado e um incompetente por ter falhado tanto no trabalho, e num espaço tão curto de tempo. Decidiu ir para a praça da cidade e “dar um tempo” até chegar a hora do treino, e depois, do curso preparatório. Embora estivesse chateado com o ocorrido, não iria deixar de se dedicar para alcançar seu grande objetivo: a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Não mediria esforços para realizar este sonho.  
Sentou-se num dos bancos da praça e observou calmamente o movimento da mesma: estudantes matando aula, mães passeando com sparklings em seus carrinhos, protoformas correndo e brincando, robôs já idosos entretidos em jogos e conversando, casais de namorados... enfim. Foi movimentação o bastante para que ele se distraísse e se tranquilizasse.  
Porém, essa calma toda não durou muito.  
_ Dá licença! Posso me sentar aqui?  
Ora, mas que coisa! Justamente quem veio sentar ao seu lado.  
_ Hã... Er... Sim, claro! – Disse o coitado repetindo a mesma cara aparvalhada que fizera de manhã. Será possível que Jazz só o pegava de surpresa!  
Sob o olhar atento de Prowl, Jazz aspirou o ar fresco da tarde e recostou preguiçosamente no banco aproveitando o sol agradável, observando, também, toda a agitação do local, sem nunca deixar de esboçar aquele sorriso tão encantador que fascinava a viatura de uma maneira extraordinária.  
_ É lindo, não é?  
_ O quê?  
_ Esse lugar. É tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão alegre, tão cheio de vida. Olha só! Tem várias gerações aqui. E cada uma contribui, a sua maneira, para torná-lo um local único, cheio de vivacidade. Eu adoro isso! Me sinto renovado quando venho pra cá.  
Prowl ouvia a tudo atentamente. Olhando-o sem parar, sem querer perder nenhum pedaço de sua fala. Isso acabou chamando a atenção do outro, que só então, se deu conta de que estava sendo observado com tanto afinco.  
_ Ah, me desculpe! Fiquei aqui falando e nem ao menos me apresentei. Meu nome é Jazz. – E estendeu a mão - Muito prazer!  
_ Hã... Prowl. O prazer é todo meu. – O aperto de mão fez com que a viatura sentisse o seu rosto esquentar. Nesse momento, parece que sua centelha brilhou um pouco mais forte.  
_ Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Tá se sentindo bem?  
_ Er... claro! Estou ótimo. Deve ser o calor.  
_ Você também costuma vir aqui? Ou está só de passagem?  
_ Bem, só às vezes. É que não tempo muito tempo livre. Estou sempre trabalhando ou estudando. – Prowl dizia tudo isso sem nunca desviar o olhar do rosto de Jazz. Custava a acreditar que finalmente estava falando com ele. Talvez a femme de hoje de manhã tivesse feito um pedido a alguma estrela cadente para que esse encontro inesperado se realizasse.  
_ Ainda não consegui parar para estudar. Vi para cá em busca de novas oportunidades. Por enquanto tudo o que consegui foram “bicos” e empregos temporários. Mas tenho certeza que logo, logo a minha sorte vai mudar. Eu vou conseguir um emprego fixo e depois vou prestar exame de admissão para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron. Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou tentar até conseguir.  
Neste momento Prowl sorriu. Que coincidência ele e Jazz terem o mesmo objetivo de irem para a Academia de Guerra de Cybertron.   
_ Puxa, que coisa! Eu também quero entrar para a Academia. Estou estudando e treinando justamente para isso. É o meu sonho.  
_ Sério? Legal! Você parece ser bastante inteligente e determinado. Não tenho dúvidas de que você vai conseguir passar logo de primeira. – Elogios despretensiosos que fizeram iluminar ainda mais o sorriso da viatura, cada vez mais fascinado com o alegre Jazz.  
Sem prestar atenção na passagem do tempo, os dois continuaram conversando pelo restante da tarde. Disseram um ao outro partes de suas histórias, suas formas alternativas ( Prowl era uma viatura policial e Jazz um Porshe 935), suas esperanças, seus medos, seus sonhos, suas opiniões sobre alguns assuntos, seus hobbys favoritos, o que gostavam, o que não gostavam... Em tão pouco tempo, se conheciam tão bem que pareciam amigos de longa data.  
_ Eu moro ainda com meus pais e minhas três irmãs. Pode parecer estranho um cara da minha idade morando ainda com os pais, mas eu adoro estar em companhia da minha família. Me sinto acolhido e amado de verdade. E a sua família?  
O semblante de Jazz tornou-se sério por um instante.  
_ Hâ... Eu não tenho família. Meus pais e minha irmã mais nova morreram. Tive também um irmão mais velho, mas ele desapareceu e acabou sendo dado como morto.  
_ Oh! Sinto muito.  
_ Tudo bem! Já superei. Mas chega de falar de coisas tristes. Me fala mais sobre o seu sonho de entrar para a Academia. – Então Prowl contou a Jazz todo o esquema que havia planejado para estudar a fim de realizar seu grande sonho. Mostrou uma agenda onde tinha marcado os horários dos treinos, do curso preparatório e também dos estudos livres em casa, durante algum intervalo no trabalho ou nos finais de semana. Até em festas ele levava algum tablet com matérias anotadas para repassar.   
_ Ah, eu queria ter essa disposição toda que você tem para os estudos. Eu quero me dedicar, mas sozinho fico muito entediado e acabo desanimando.  
_ Se quiser eu posso te ajudar. Podemos marcar na minha casa um horário para estudar. – Só depois que terminou a frase é que Prowl se deu conta do que havia dito, e seu rosto, então, começou a queimar.  
_ É sério? Você estaria disposto a fazer isso por mim? Sério mesmo?  
_ C..claro! P... por que não?  
_ Ah, valeu cara! Valeu mesmo. Obrigado! – Com uma alegria nítida estampada em seu rosto, jazz deu um grande abraço em Prowl, que chegou a ficar tonto com o gesto tão espontâneo e inesperado. Ele que estava acostumado a sempre planejar tudo, ficava sem ação quando alguma coisa diferente acontecia. Jazz realmente sempre o pegava de surpresa, pois ele nunca esperava nada fora do que planejava.  
-Quando podemos começar? – o porshe estava empolgado.  
_ Amanhã mesmo, se você quiser. Tenho a tarde livre.  
_ Então está marcado. Amanhã a tarde estou passando na sua casa.   
Permaneceram mais algum tempo entretidos em sua conversa. Até que Prowl, então percebeu, que a noite já despontava.  
_ Está ficando tarde. Eu preciso ir para o curso. Bem, obrigado por passar a tarde comigo, mas agora tenho que me despedir. Gostei muito de te conhecer, Jazz. – Nisso a viatura estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentar o seu novo amigo.  
_ Também adorei te conhecer, Prowl. Amanhã á tarde a gente se encontra na sua casa.- Jazz correspondeu ao aperto de mão, mas em outro gesto de impulsividade, puxou Prowl para perto de si e estalou um beijo em seu rosto. Em seguida acenou e saiu andado, rumo á sua casa.  
_ Tchau! Até amanhã.  
Tudo o que Prowl conseguiu fazer foi colocar a mão no local onde o beijo foi dado e observar Jazz indo embora. Só parou de olhar quando ele virou a esquina. Então flashes daquele dia começaram a passar em sua memória. Desde o esbarrão de hoje de manhã até o encontro surpresa na praça, chegando ao momento do beijo. O local onde haviam sido depositados os lábios de Jazz queimava intensamente, fazendo com que o calor chegasse até a sua centelha e lhe causasse uma sensação estranha, mas gostosa, reconfortante. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes.   
_ Por que, Jazz? Por que você perturba o meu juízo dessa maneira?  
Finalmente Prowl percebeu que estava parado na rua como um bobão, olhando para o nada enquanto a hora do curso estava passando. Pegou suas coisas e seguiu seu caminho. Geralmente no trajeto para o preparatório ele costumava pensar nas matérias que seriam estudadas e nas perguntas que faria aos professores. Mas não desta vez.  
Desta vez, apenas um pensamento passava em sua cabeça.   
_ Amanhã à tarde. A gente vai se ver de novo amanhã à tarde.  
E desta vez ele não se esforçaria para tentar tirá-lo.


	4. Novamente insone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capitulo eu gostaria de inserir outros personagens para complementar a história. São os Gobots. Acredito que a maioria aqui nunca ouviu falar deles, mas eles tem um papel importante nesta fanfic. Então vou dar uma aulinha para terem uma pequena idéia de quem eles são. Assisti bastante os desenhos deles, afinal, fui uma criança dos anos 80. =^-^=   
> Os Gobots (Challenge of the Gobots no original) foi um desenho animado produzido pela Hanna-Barbera, exibido no programa Xou da Xuxa lá nos anos 80. A Série teve apenas uma temporada com 65 episódios. A história é super parecida com Transformers: dois grupos rivais de robôs alienígenas que se transformam em veículos, que lutam pela supremacia em seu planeta, Gobotron, e que acabam trazendo a sua rixa para a Terra e envolvendo os humanos. Aqui, ao invés de autobots e decepticons, nós temos os guardiães ( os heróis liderados por Leader-1) e os renegados ( os vilões comandados por Cy-kill). As histórias eram simples demais, os enredos eram fracos, as lutas eram chatas e os personagens não eram cativantes (mas eu gostava mesmo assim). Eles são considerados hoje "os primos pobres dos Transformers" . Quem quiser mais informações sobre eles dá uma olhadinha no youtube e na wikipédia. Não tem muita coisa, mas quebra o galho.   
> A medida que a fanfic for avançando, vocês vão entender porque eu os coloquei nela.   
> Beijinhos!

A manhã chegara em Cybertron e, com ela, uma inquietação que insistia em não sair da centelha do controlado Prowl. Não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas do curso preparatório ontem à noite, não conseguiu recarregar direito mais uma vez, e quando finalmente conseguia cochilar, Jazz aparecia em seu sonho com aquele sorriso adorável e com outro beijo para depositar em seu rosto. E mesmo se esforçando para esvaziar a mente e tentar relaxar, ele insistia em permanecer em seus pensamentos.  
_ Afinal, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu acabei de conhecê-lo. Por que isso? – Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes se fizera essa mesma pergunta.   
Então Prowl finalmente desistiu de tentar recarregar mais um pouco e achou que seria melhor se arrumar mais cedo para o trabalho. Talvez com a mente ocupada ele pudesse, então, se acalmar. Mas num instante ele se lembrou do desastre que havia sido em seu trabalho no dia anterior, a ponto de derrubar o chefe no chão. Preferiu então ir para a sala de estar e tentar se distrair com algum programa na TV. Talvez assim pudesse se acalmar o suficiente para manter a concentração no trabalho. Ao menos o bastante para não fazer besteiras.  
Sentou-se no sofá em frente a TV e começou a selecionar os canais em busca de algum programa que o agradasse. Encontrou um filme de ação policial. Já estava perto da metade, mas não havia problema. Era o bastante para ocupar os seus pensamentos. E a história também não era difícil de compreender.  
Por um tempo, Prowl conseguiu distrair-se com o filme, mesmo sendo repetido. Ajudou a mudar o foco da sua mente e o fez relaxar um pouco. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mas não se importou com isso, apenas relaxou sentado no sofá.   
Já estava amanhecendo quando, então, Prowl escutou um barulho vindo da rua e foi ver do que se tratava. Imediatamente a visão do ocorrido o fez exibir uma careta de asco.  
_Argh! Esses imundos não param de vir prá Cybertron. Por que essa raça não fica de uma vez por todas em seu planeta e pára de poluir o nosso?  
Eram imigrantes gobots, buscando nas lixeiras da vizinhança materiais que pudessem ser reciclados, garantindo assim, o seu sustento enquanto oportunidades melhores não apareciam. De uns tempos prá cá, centenas (para não dizer milhares) deles desembarcaram em Cybertron fugindo da miséria, da falta de perspectiva e do futuro incerto em seu planeta. Desnecessário dizer que a maioria dos cybertronianos simplesmente não suportava a presença dos “intrusos” em seu planeta, “roubando” seus empregos, se misturando com seus filhos causando “má influência” ou enfeando a paisagem de Cybertron com seus designs toscos, vulgares e obsoletos. Apesar de ambas serem raças de robôs que se transformam, os gobots eram considerados inferiores pela maioria dos cybertronianos, de tecnologia superior e design avançado e estiloso.  
Prowl engrossava a lista de cybertronianos que desprezavam a “raça inferior”. Para ele, Cybertron estará muito melhor quando eles finalmente forem embora de vez.   
Por fim resolveu ignoram as “sucatas”, como ele os chamava, e retornou para ver o final do filme. Foi tempo o bastante para que sua mãe despertasse e descesse as escadas de seu quanto até a sala para cumprimentá-lo.  
_ Bom dia, filho! De pé já a essa hora? Você não costuma acordar tão cedo.  
_ Bom dia, mamãe! Perdi o sono de novo. Passei a madrugada aqui vendo TV.  
_ É a segunda vez essa semana que você perde o sono. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Está preocupado?  
_ Ah, não! Só estou com o pensamento tão longe que não consigo relaxar para recarregar. É a preocupação com as provas de admissão da academia. – Prowl não teve coragem de contar o real motivo da sua insônia. Sentia-se um bobalhão por causa disso.  
_ bom, se é isso, então vou preparar um café da manhã especial para que você não vá descarregado para o trabalho. Mas precisa relaxar mais. Outra noite como essa e você vai acabar caindo em estado de hibernação por falta de energia.   
A mãe de Prowl o abraçou por trás dando um beijo em seu rosto. Ele virou-se para abraça-la de volta e sentiu a intensidade de seu carinho. Depois os dois seguiram até a sala de abastecimento onde a viatura a ajudou, como um bom filho, a preparar o café da manhã. Uma hora depois, seu pai e suas irmãs apareceram e puderam realizar o desjejum em família como sempre faziam. Então a história se repetia: Titânia e StarGold brigando pela atenção de Prowl, Jewel censurando as duas pela infantilidade, seu pai lhe dando conselhos e sua mãe o reforçando. E foi aí que Prowl relatou o que tinha visto mais cedo.  
_ Hoje tinha um bocado de gobots nojentos aqui na rua revirando o lixo. Essa sucata insiste em vir para Cybertron.  
_ Se alguém chega a revirar o lixo para sobreviver é porque todas as outras alternativas de sobrevivência cessaram, filho. Não devia se referir aos gobots dessa maneira. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. – Foram as sábias palavras de seu pai.  
_ Se essa ralé continuar vindo pra cá, realmente papai, não saberemos como será o nosso dia de amanhã. Com eles tomando nossos empregos e se misturando conosco. Melhor seria se o Prime ordenasse que todos voltassem para Gobotron imediatamente.  
_ Acho essa sua postura muito dura, filho. Não é assim que as coisas devem funcionar. – Foi a vez de sua mãe comentar.   
Titânia não resistiu à curiosidade e perguntou em sua inocência de protoforma.  
_ Por que os gobots não podem ficar aqui, mano?  
_ Por que eles não são como nós.  
_ Por que eles não são como nós, mano? – Foi a vez de StarGold perguntar. A resposta de Prowl foi dura e inflexível.  
_ Porque somos superiores a eles em tudo. Em ciência, em tecnologia, em design, em desenvolvimento... Eles nem se comparam a nós.  
_ Com licença! – Os comentários de Prowl parecem ter incomodado Jewel, que se levantou da mesa antes de terminar o café da manhã. A viatura estranhou a atitude de sua irmã, que nunca saía da mesa antes de terminar a refeição. Então discretamente ele reparou que ela entrava em contato com alguém pelo seu comunicador e, mesmo falando baixinho, conseguiu ouvir suas primeiras palavras.  
_ Oi! Mudança de planos. Hoje não vai dar.  
Prowl estranhou. Jewel não era de fazer nada às escondidas. Mas deixou prá lá. Cinco minutos depois ela retorna a sala apenas para dar um recado.  
_ Mãe, pai, aquela minha amiga que vinha aqui hoje a tarde não vai poder vir. Ela tem consulta marcado no medibay.  
Então uma luz se ascendeu no banco de memória de Prowl. Ele havia conseguido se esquecer completamente, mesmo tendo passado a noite em claro por causa disso.  
_ Ah, gente. Me lembrei. Convidei um amigo para vir estudar comigo aqui de tarde.  
Todo mundo estranhou. Ele nunca levava ninguém para casa. Jewel fez questão de fazer um comentário ácido. E não escondeu uma certa satisfação em destilar um pouco de veneno em suas palavras.  
_ Uau! Finalmente vamos conhecer um amigo seu. Quem diria que você tem vida social!  
_ Que bom, filho! Nós o conhecemos?  
_ Não! Eu o conheci a pouco tempo. Ele também deseja entrar para a academia e eu fiquei de ajudar com os estudos.  
_ Argh! Que chatice! Deve ser um CDF caretão e sem graça como você. – Jewel não economizava na sua implicância adolescente.  
_ Chata é você, sua bobona! Uhm! – Disse StarGold mostrando meio palmo de língua par a mais velha.  
_ Cala a boca, pestinha de lata! Ninguém pediu a sua opinião. – e foi daí que as duas começaram a discutir. Até que o pai encerrou a discussão com um “Já chega!” e deixou as duas de castigo por uns minutos até se acalmarem. Sem querer se meter na polêmica delas, Prowl olhou discretamente o relógio e disse que já estava na sua hora. Despediu-se de todos e saiu rumo ao trabalho. Ao abrir o portão para sair, deu uma olhada na calçada para ver se encontrava Jazz passeando por ali. Mas ele não estava. A viatura não deixou de sentir uma pontinha de tristeza por causa disso. Mas continuou o seu trajeto confiante de que desta vez tudo correria bem, e ansioso para que a tarde chegasse logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensas essas opiniões do Prowl, hein!   
> Só posso dizer que esse pensamento que ele tem dos Gobots trará consequências no futuro. É esperar para ver.   
> E no próximo capítulo, Jazz estará de volta. Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer dessa vez.


	5. Me perdendo em teu sorriso

À tarde, Prowl saiu exatamente na hora que seu turno terminava e dirigiu-se à praça onde havia marcado de encontrar Jazz para seguirem juntos até sua casa. Sua centelha falhou mais uma vez ao ver que, chegando ao local, ele já estava lá esperando. Sem perceber, a viatura sorriu de uma maneira que raramente costumava fazer.  
_ Oi! Está aqui a muito tempo? - Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo.  
_ E aí? Não. Acabei de chegar. Como você está? – Jazz retribuiu o aperto de mão com o seu costumeiro sorriso, e novamente puxou Prowl e beijou o seu rosto.  
_ Melhor agora. – Prowl não percebeu, mas disse isso sem pensar e com o mais bobo dos sorrisos estampado no rosto.  
_ Como? – Jazz pareceu espantar-se com a resposta.  
_ Hã?! Ah... nada, nada! Mas me diga, está pronto?  
_ Estou a sua total disposição. – disse Jazz sorrindo, e parece que a imaginações de Prowl interpretou o comentário de outra forma, pois o pobre coitado estava com o rosto todo vermelho e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.  
_ Ai, caramba! Não faz assim. Não diz uma coisa dessas.  
_ Hã... Tá tudo bem? – Jazz perguntou com uma expressão curiosa, trazendo a viatura de volta a razão.  
_ Hein?... Ah! Claro, claro. Está tudo bem. Desculpa! Então, vamos?  
_Agora mesmo. – O porshe deu outro sorriso, fazendo o pobre Prowl se desconcentrar de novo.  
Os dois seguiram em direção à casa da viatura. No caminho, conversando sobre alguns assuntos referentes à prova de admissão, Jazz parecia bastante interessado e ouvia atentamente as palavras de Prowl. Esse, por outro lado, não cansava de observar e admirar o sorriso do porshe, sua marca registrada.  
Quando chegaram, Prowl tratou de adverti-lo sobre suas irmãs, como se elas fossem animais selvagens prestes a atacar, o que, de fato, parecia.  
_ Titânia é uma fofa, mas é grudenta e carente. StarGold vai te perguntar a sua vida toda. Se prepara pro interrogatório. E Jewel vai te analisar de cima a baixo. Se ela gostar de você, beleza. Se não, corra para as colinas. Eh, eh, eh, eh!  
_ Ah, fica frio! Eu adoro protoformas. Tenho certeza que a gente vai se dar bem.  
Ao entrarem, Prowl foi dirigindo-se à sala de estar, onde estavam seus pais para apresentar seu novo amigo.  
_ Mamãe, papai, esse é Jazz, meu amigo. Jazz, esses são meus pais. Os pais de Prowl ficaram admirados ao ver que o filho possuía um amigo tão bonito e com um sorriso tão aberto e espontâneo.  
_ É um grande prazer conhece-los. Prowl fala muito dos senhores. – Jazz estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los.  
_ O prazer é todo nosso, rapaz. Então você também quer entrar para a academia?  
_ Quero sim, senhor. Estou me esforçando para isso.  
_Bem, boa sorte! Prowl, por que vocês não estudam naquela mesinha que há na varanda? O tempo está agradável e as meninas saíram para passear. Ninguém vai atrapalhar vocês. – Sua mãe deu a sugestão aproveitando a ausência das meninas.  
_ Boa idéia! Valeu, mãe. – Depois, voltando-se para Jazz.  
_ Você ganhou mais algumas horas de vida. As feras saíram. – Jazz não pôde deixar de rir do comentário. Mesmo em tom de brincadeira, a viatura se referia às meninas como se elas fossem uma ameaça à segurança mundial.  
_ Você é muito cruel com as suas irmãs. Estou começando a ficar com medo de você. – O porshe disse essas palavras encostando rapidamente a cabeça no ombro de Prowl, que ficou completamente desconcertado, mas feliz com o contato inesperado.  
_ Me espera na varanda. Eu vou até o quarto pegar o material de estudo.  
_ Tudo bem. Te espero então.  
Bastou fechar a porta do quarto para Prowl começar a pular de felicidade, como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo novo.  
_ Ah, ah, ah, ah... Caramba! Não acredito! Ele está aqui. Ele está mesmo aqui. – Foi daí que, virando-se, ele deu de cara com um espelho, e pôde então perceber a sua expressão. Reparou que nunca havia feito isso antes, por ninguém. Começou a se questionar.  
_ Ai, será?  
Percebeu que estava demorando e decidiu voltar a realidade. Catou os tablets, as anotações e os HD’s com arquivos de matérias e desceu rápido.  
_ Você demorou. Tava difícil de achar?   
_ Desculpa! É que eu me esqueci onde havia guardado algumas coisas. – e sentando-se ao lado de Jazz, pôs-se a mostrar-lhe as anotações que considerava mais importantes. Decidiram que começariam estudando química avançada aquele dia. Era uma das matérias principais. E Jazz parecia ter um pouco mais de dificuldade. Logo o porshe viu um exercício que chamou a sua atenção.  
_ Olha só esse! A hidrólise de dialquil cetais ocorre normalmente por uma catálise ácida específica. Porém, na hidrólise do dietil cetal da tropona, foi verificado experimentalmente... – Então, sem perceber, aproximando-se de Prowl, Jazz acabou roçando a sua perna na dele, fazendo a pobre viatura se perder em seus pensamentos. Ele estava completamente alheio ao que o outro falava, concentrando-se naquele toque repentino e ousado. Notou também que a nuca dele acabou ficando bem próxima da sua boca. Sentiu um impulso enorme de depositar os seus lábios naquela parte tão suave e bela do seu amigo, mas conseguiu se controlar porque tinha medo que ele o interpretasse mal. Até que Jazz o trouxe de volta de seu transe.  
_ E aí? O que você acha?  
_ Hã? Ah, claro. Sim! Está certo.  
_ Er... você prestou atenção no que eu perguntei?  
_ Ah, desculpa Jazz. Eu acabei me distraindo. Pode perguntar de novo?  
Jazz sorriu de novo.  
_ Tudo bem. Só presta atenção dessa vez. – E Prowl não conseguia deixar de se encantar toda vez que ele sorria.  
Seguiram pelo resto da tarde estudando. De vez em quando Jazz dizia alguma piadinha para quebrar o clima sério, ou improvisava alguma dancinha, tornando ainda maior a admiração que Prowl tinha por ele. Já no finalzinho da tarde, enquanto Prowl estava lendo o tópico de um texto, percebeu que o seu amigo estava cochilando debruçado à mesa. Ele quis acordá-lo, mas não teve coragem. Ele estava tão lindo, tão indefeso! Tudo o que a viatura conseguia fazer era observar e admirar o porshe, tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo. Percebeu então que, ele esboçava um sorriso. Suave, mas o bastante para fazer brilhar as óticas da viatura.  
_ Mesmo dormindo ele é encantador. – Pensou enquanto se aproximava para beijar de leve o rosto dele.  
E daí, um barulho forte no portão fez com que Jazz acordasse num pulo. Prowl também se assustou apesar de saber do que se tratava.  
_ Mano, maninhoooo... a gente chegou, a gente chegou... – Eram as meninas, que voltavam do passeio. Titânia entrou correndo aos berros, chamando pelo irmão mais velho e pulando em seu colo.  
_ É! Já notei. – Disse Prowl secamente, não escondendo o seu desagrado.  
StarGold aproximou-se de Jazz, olhando-o por todos os ângulos com a maior curiosidade.  
_ É ele o seu amigo, mano?  
Mas que respondeu foi Jewel.  
_ Não, jumenta! É o Unicron. Ai, você faz cada pergunta!  
_ Não enche, sua chata! Uhm! – StarGold respondeu de novo com um palmo de língua pra fora. Desta vez Jewel não quis prolongar a discussão.  
_ Ah, na boa, tô sem paciência agora. Foi mal, mano.  
Jewel olhou Jazz de cima a baixo. Concluiu que, apesar de ser amigo de seu irmão careta, ele parecia ser alguém legal e descolado. E tratou de ser educada.  
_ Desculpe as minhas irmãs, cara. Meu nome é Jewel. Legal te conhecer.  
_ Valeu! Eu sou Jazz.  
_ Essas retardadas aqui são StarGold e Titânia.  
StarGold não perdeu tempo em elaborar seu interrogatório.  
_ Vocês tão namorando, mano?  
_ QUÊ? – A pergunta pegou todo mundo de surpresa. Principalmente os dois amigos. Prowl ficou totalmente sem graça.  
_Ora, mas que pergunta! É claro que não.  
_ Mas vocês vão namorar, né? – A pequena não parava.  
_ Ai, não viaja, garota! – Jewel tentou conter a pestinha indiscreta.  
_ Você já beijou o mano? – Perguntou virando-se para Jazz.  
_ Hã... não! – Jazz também estava constrangido. Por essa ele não esperava.  
_ Já passou a mão na bunda dele, mano?  
_ Mas que pergunta é essa, pirralha?  
_ Eu vi num filme que namorados passam a mão na bunda um do outro.  
Prowl já estava perdendo a paciência.  
_ Nós não somos namorados e você anda assistindo televisão demais.  
_ Já beijou o pescoço dele?  
_ Não!  
_ Já encoxou ele?  
_ Não?   
_ Já abraçou ele por trás?  
_ Não!  
_ Já deu um chupão no pescoço dele?  
_ Por primus, não!  
_ Já levou ele pra cama?  
_ CHEGA! SUMAM DAQUI!!! - Essa última foi demais. Prowl perdeu a paciência de vez. As meninas saíram correndo, rindo da expressão de raiva do irmão. Ele estava mesmo muito engraçado, constrangido com as perguntas indiscretas da pequena StarGold. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, percebeu que Jazz ria baixinho, apesar de também ter ficado sem jeito.  
_Você ri, é?  
_ Uh, uh, uh,... Desculpa! Adorei as suas irmãs. Elas são o máximo!  
_ Humpf! Vamos ver se a sua adoração vai durar depois de passar uma semana com elas.  
Desta vez Jazz riu alto. Prowl acabou deixando a irritação de lado e riu junto com ele.  
E só então perceberam que a noite havia chegado.  
_ Nossa! Não prestei atenção na hora. Desculpa Jazz, mas preciso ir para o curso.  
_ Fica na mesma direção que eu vou. Tudo bem se eu te acompanhar?   
_Claro! Vai ser legal ter alguém para conversar pelo caminho. – Prowl não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Teria a companhia de Jazz por mais alguns instantes.   
A viatura tratou de recolher o material de estudo e guarda-lo. Ele e Jazz despediram-se de seus pais e das meninas e seguiram em frente. No caminho, alguém fez um “psiu” chamando a atenção de Prowl do outro lado da rua. Quando ele olhou, reconheceu a femme do outro dia que o incentivou a falar com Jazz, fazendo um sinal de positivo com as mãos como quem diz “é isso aí”. Ele sorriu para ela e continuou seu caminho.   
Na porta do curso, Jazz começou a se despedir, e Prowl sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por ter que se afastar dele.  
_ Podemos marcar amanhã à tarde de novo, se você quiser.  
_ Eu vou adorar.   
Jazz sorriu e novamente Prowl se perdeu naquele gesto. Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, esperando outro beijo no rosto. O porshe correspondeu ao aperto de mão. Mas desta vez, seu beijo foi em direção aos... lábios de Prowl. Rápido e suave!  
_ Jazz! – A viatura ficou completamente surpresa e sem ação. Jazz apenas sorria.  
_ Bem, até amanhã. Bom estudo!  
Ele se virou e seguiu seu caminho. Prowl o acompanhou com o olhar. Flashes começaram então a passar em seu banco de memória. Foi rápido, mas lembrou-se desde a primeira vez que Jazz sorriu para ele até o beijo que ele acabou de lhe dar. Um calor tomou conta de sua centelha, sorria a cada lembrança que tinha dele. Cada gesto, cada palavra, a maneira de olhar, e o sorriso... Ah, aquele sorriso! Tão intenso! Tão adorável! Aquele maravilhoso sorriso... Foi então que finalmente a viatura se deu conta.  
_ Oh, Primus! Estou apaixonado por ele.


	6. Me encontrando em seu beijo.

Um beijo!  
Foi assim que o porshe se despediu da viatura na noite anterior seguindo em direção ao seu caminho. Foi tudo tão rápido, tão simples, mas tão verdadeiro. Ele não pôde deixar de se encantar com tudo aquilo. Jazz era tão espontâneo. Suas atitudes eram ousadas e honestas, sem se preocupar com convenções ou formalidades. Agia a sabor de seus sentimentos. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia conhecido alguém como ele.  
Pensou em ir atrás dele. Talvez retribuir o beijo, dizer o que estava sentindo. Mas decidiu ir para o curso preparatório, mesmo sabendo que não teria cabeça para pensar em mais nada depois daquilo. Depois da maravilhosa surpresa de seu querido Jazz.  
Prowl voltou para casa após o final da aula e ainda estava atordoado a ponto de não dar muita atenção a seus pais e suas irmãs. Logo após o jantar, disse que estava cansado por não ter recarregado direito por duas noites seguidas ( o que, de fato, era verdade) e recolheu-se mais cedo.  
Deitado em seu berço de recarga, Prowl mais uma vez pôs-se a pensar no gesto de seu amigo. Tocou em seus próprios lábios como se quisesse buscar algum vestígio de Jazz, por menor que fosse. Tinha se despedido dele há tão pouco tempo e já estava com saudades. Queria ver mais uma vez o seu rosto, ouvir a sua voz e, claro, ver o seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso lindo, amável e que tanto adorava, que tanto aquecia a sua centelha. Finalmente havia se dado conta de que o amava. Mas se declarasse os seus sentimentos, como ele reagiria? Será que aqueles beijos não eram puros gestos de carinho incondicional? Ele fez isso sem esperar nada em troca ou também gostava dele da mesma forma e essa foi a maneira que encontrou para se declarar? Perguntas que poderiam facilmente tirar o sono da viatura, mas desta vez ele estava tão cansado que entrou em modo de recarga mesmo assim.  
No entanto, seus sonhos refletiam a inquietação em sua centelha. Em seu sonho, Prowl estava caminhando na calçada, indo em direção ao seu curso. De repente, Jazz aparece na sua frente sorrindo.   
_ Jazz! – Prowl sorri de volta, feliz com o encontro. De repente, o porshe se aproxima de leve e deposita outro beijo em seus lábios.   
_ Ah, Jazz... – Mas no sonho, Prowl tem coragem de sobra para fazer o que não fez na vida real e abraçou o porshe aspirando o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço. Em seguida o beijou com vontade, com paixão. Jazz também estava mais ousado e lambeu o pescoço da viatura, colando o seu corpo com o dele e se colocando entre suas pernas. Prowl gemia baixinho e abraçou Jazz pela cintura, retribuindo o carinho. Agarrou o traseiro dele sentindo a superfície lisa de seu chassi. De repente, do nada, surgiu uma mesa próximo onde eles estavam. Prowl não perdeu tempo. Ansiava demais por um momento como esse com seu amor e o colocou deitado sobre ela, afastando as suas pernas e se posicionando entre elas. Jazz sorria e o puxou para mais um beijo. Prowl não conseguiu resistir mais. Ansiava tanto por se unir a ele! Começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás ouvindo os seus doces gemidos, sentindo toda a intensidade de seu desejo, então...  
Toc, toc, toc, toc...  
_ Mano, mano, manooooo. Abre a porta! Tô com medo.  
_ Argh! Eu não acredito! Só pode ser sacanagem. Mas que porra! Que saco! – Prowl acordou extremamente mal humorado e irritado. Titânia interrompeu o seu maravilhoso sonho. Ele teria Jazz totalmente para si se não fosse o berreiro da pequena. Bom, ela não sabia de nada. Então não tinha porque brigar com ela. Mas que ele estava fulo da vida, ah, isso estava.  
_ Titânia, o que foi?  
_ Eu tô com medo do robô mal de uma ótica só. – A pequena dizia chorosa. Havia tido um pesadelo.  
_ A luz do seu quarto estava acesa?  
_ Não! A StarGold disse que recarregar com a luz acesa é coisa de sparkling e me fez apagar. Mas eu fiquei com medo, mano. É no escuro que o robô mal de uma ótica só aparece.  
A pequena Titânia tinha medo do escuro. Desde que ouvira a história do robô mal de uma ótica só que pega as protoformas que recarregam no escuro para transformá-las em metal derretido, nunca mais teve coragem de dormir com as luzes apagadas. E chorava toda vez que alguém as apagava.  
_ Esquece o que a StarGold disse. Se você quer acender a luz, pode acender. – Prowl acompanhou a robozinha até o seu quarto, colocou-a no berço de recarga e acendeu a luz. Depois se despediu dela e voltou ao seu quarto, mas sem esperanças de voltar a sonhar com Jazz. Apenas dormiu.  
No dia seguinte, logo após o trabalho, seguiu para a praça, no local de encontro com seu amigo. E ele já estava lá esperando, como fizera ontem, e assim que avistou a viatura foi ao seu encontro sorrindo como sempre fazia. Prowl o cumprimentou, já esperando que ele repetisse o gesto de ontem à noite. Mas, para a sua surpresa, dessa vez, ele apenas apertou a sua mão. A viatura não conseguiu entender o porquê disso e seu olhar denunciou claramente a sua chateação. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o motivo de tal mudança de atitude, Jazz se explicou.  
_ Ah, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, me desculpe por ontem. Acho que deixei você confuso. É que de onde eu venho é muito comum cumprimentar os outros com beijos ou contato físico. Eu devo ter deixado uma impressão errada a meu respeito. Estou tão acostumado a fazer isso que não me dou conta. Foi mal! Não vai acontecer de novo, tá.  
Ah, que decepção! O pobre Prowl sentiu a sua centelha apagar um pouco depois dessas palavras. Que tristeza!   
_ Mas... eu quero que aconteça. – Disse bem baixinho, olhando para os próprios pés e tentando conter as lágrimas que já começavam a se formar. Havia finalmente conhecido aquele que seria seu amor e de repente escuta uma dessas.   
_ Está tudo bem? – Jazz não ouviu o que ele disse.  
_ Está sim. Vamos! – Disse virando-se e enxugando bem rápido as lágrimas para que o outro não notasse.   
Durante o percurso, Jazz veio conversando, mas Prowl não disse quase nada. Apenas concordava com algumas coisas que ele dizia e seguia andando de cabeça baixa, evitando olhá-lo. Não estava bem para conversar depois do que ouvira. Sentia como se algo dentro dele tivesse quebrado.  
Chegando em casa as meninas vieram recebê-los. O carinho das irmãs foi a única coisa que conseguiu fazer com que Prowl sorrisse um pouco. Vendo que Jazz se dava tão bem com elas, aproveitou para se afastar um pouco.  
_ Me dá licença um instante, Jazz. Eu já volto. - E sem dizer mais nada ou esperar a resposta do outro, entrou rápido em casa seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.  
Ao chegar, Prowl fechou com força a porta de seu quarto e deslizou as costas por ela até o chão, chorando como uma criança desamparada. Precisava estar sozinho nesse momento para extravasar a sua tristeza. Nem sequer tinha se declarado para o seu amor e já o perdera. Como isso doía! Sentia-se pequeno, inútil.  
Receoso de que o motivo de seu sumiço fosse questionado, decidiu se recompor e descer. Lavou o seu rosto e tentou disfarçar o semblante de tristeza, porque com certeza, as meninas iriam reparar, alertando Jazz.   
Descendo as escadas, Prowl encontrou sua mãe, que sugeriu:  
_ Prowl, hoje seria melhor você e Jazz estudarem no seu quarto. As meninas não vão deixar vocês em paz se estudarem na varanda ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Lá você pode fechar a porta e ninguém irá incomodá-los.  
_ Valeu pela ideia, mãe. Eu vou falar com o Jazz, se é que as meninas ainda não o desmontaram. – Tentou fazer uma piadinha para não levantar suspeitas.  
Prowl foi ao encontro de Jazz para chamá-lo e viu o quanto ele e suas irmãs estavam se dando bem. Até Jewel parecia ter simpatizado com ele. StarGold o bombardeava de perguntas e ele respondia a todas com calma e entusiasmo, e Titânia sentou-se no seu colo e se aconchegava como fazia com o irmão mais velho. A viatura não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver a cena. Embora ainda estivesse triste, não conseguia deixar de se encantar com o porshe, principalmente depois de ter visto o quanto ele tratava bem a sua família.   
_ Meninas, dá licença! Vou ter que roubar o Jazz de vocês agora. A gente precisar estudar.   
As meninas fizeram um “Aaaahhhh” bem desanimado, mas concordaram em liberar o porshe depois que ele prometeu voltar outro dia para brincar com elas. Depois eles seguiram em direção ao quarto de Prowl para a tarde de estudos.   
Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois de começarem a estudar, Prowl não conseguiu conter a sua inquietação.  
_ Olha, sobre o que você disse hoje mais cedo...   
_ Sim. – Jazz ouvia com atenção.  
_ Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Eu não me incomodei nem um pouco. E não me incomodaria se você continuasse a me cumprimentar assim. Para falar a verdade...  
_ Hã.  
_ Eu gostei. – Disse sorrindo.  
_ Sério?  
_ Sim. Sério!  
_ Tudo bem, então. Eu continuo. – O porshe sorriu de maneira radiante, como se tivesse tirado um peso de sua consciência.  
Então continuaram a estudar. Algum tempo depois Jewel trouxe um lanche para os dois a pedido de sua mãe. E seguida fez um comentário baixinho no receptor de áudio de Jazz que arrancou altos risos dele. Com certeza era algo constrangedor sobre Prowl, que ficou ali olhando sem entender nada. Depois ela saiu. E Jazz, mesmo com a insistência do amigo, não disse de jeito nenhum o que ela havia falado.  
Já havia caído a noite quando Prowl notou que Jazz estava recarregando debruçado à mesa mais uma vez, como no dia anterior. Mas dessa vez parecia que o sono era pesado, pois mesmo chamando várias vezes, ele não acordava. A viatura, então o pegou no colo com cuidado e o colocou deitado no seu berço de recarga para que ficasse mais confortável.  
Assim que o deitou, Prowl não pôde evitar admirá-lo. Seu design era tão lindo, tão arrojado. As linhas de seu chassi eram tão elegantes, sua pintura brilhava de uma maneira que ele jamais tinha visto. E a viseira que ele usava dava um charme incrível. Ele era realmente lindo e encantador. Impossível não se apaixonar por ele.  
Prowl se aproximou devagar, deitou-se atrás de Jazz de maneira suave para não despertá-lo e deslizou a mão acima do corpo dele como se estivesse acariciando-o, mas sem tocá-lo. Aspirou o perfume que vinha de seu pescoço como fizera em seu sonho e começou a desabafar bem baixinho, certo de que ele não ouviria.  
_ Sabe, eu venho observando você a muito tempo. Sempre via você passar pela calçada e conversar com todo mundo. Sempre admirei esse seu jeito de conseguir se dar bem com todos. Eu não consigo ser dessa maneira. Apesar de ser controlado e aplicado com o trabalho e os estudos, volta e meia acabo arranjando confusão, porque não tolero certas coisas e não sou tão paciente. Você não! Sempre arranja um jeito de resolver as coisas na paz e na conversa. Eu... não pude deixar de notar também o seu design. Você é tão lindo, tão elegante. Eu teria que me esforçar muito para tentar me parecer um pouco com você. E o seu modo de falar então? Você sempre diz algo que faz com que o meu dia seja melhor. Até um simples “bom dia” seu faz com que o resto do meu dia seja mais alegre. E o seu sorriso... Ah! Eu confesso. Encantei-me totalmente com o seu sorriso. Não consigo imaginar nada que seja mais lindo que isso. – Parou por um instante. - _ Hoje à tarde eu fiquei realmente triste com o que você disse. Me doeu a centelha saber que você não me beijaria mais. Seus beijos passaram a ser uma parte de mim, de minha centelha. Eu não saberia mais como ficar sem eles, sem o seu carinho. Você... você chegou na minha vida a tão pouco tempo, mas... mas já é uma parte fundamental dela. Não... consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você, sem as suas palavras, sem as suas brincadeiras, sem o seu sorriso... o seu lindo sorriso que eu tanto... amo. – E aproximou-se do receptor de áudio de Jazz, confiando em seu sono pesado.  
_ Eu te amo!  
De repente, o outro virou-se em sua direção.  
_ Eu também!  
_ O quê?  
E sem esperar mais nada Jazz segurou o rosto da viatura e o beijou de maneira intensa. Apesar do susto, Prowl não recuou. Retribuiu o beijo com toda a paixão que possuía em sua centelha, abraçando Jazz como se sua vida dependesse disso. Deslizando a mão por todo o seu corpo e explorando a boca do outro com sua língua, como se quisesse absorver a luz de sua centelha com o gesto. Depois de um tempo, Jazz tentou recuar para respirar, mas Prowl não queria se afastar dele. Ansiou durante muito tempo por isso e não queria perder nem mais um minuto longe dele. Por fim o porshe conseguiu se desvencilhar. Os dois ofegantes olhavam um para o outro. A viatura não conseguia esconder a felicidade.  
_ Não acredito que você ouviu tudo aquilo que eu disse.  
_ Ouvi cada palavra. E adorei. Eu também já estava gostando de você. Só não sabia como dizer.  
_ Mas, e o que você disse mais cedo sobre ser comum beijar para cumprimentar de onde você veio? Era só para me entristecer mesmo?  
_ Não! É verdade. Nós fazemos isso mesmo. Mas eu já havia me apaixonado por você, então juntei o útil ao agradável. Só que fiquei com medo da sua reação, então decidi não fazer mais.  
_ Ah! Faça, por favor. Eu preciso disso. Eu preciso de você. Faça mais, vai.  
_ Ah, seu bobo! – Jazz se levantou, sorrindo como sempre. E começou a caminhar até a porta.  
_ Vamos! Senão vai se atrasar pro seu curso.  
Prowl o puxou pelo braço e o fez cair deitado na cama.  
_ Que curso?  
E antes que Jazz pudesse protestar, ele o beijou mais uma vez com a mesma intensidade e desejo do beijo anterior, mas dessa vez a viatura quis deixar bem claro nesse gesto que o porshe não escaparia. Não desta vez. Esse momento foi tão sonhado por ele, tão desejado. Não podia ser desperdiçado de jeito nenhum.   
_ Meu amor! Dessa vez você não escapa!


	7. Finalmente meu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Me desculpem pela imensa demora, mas aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Ah, e por favor, deixem comentários! Ficarei tão feliz quanto um unicórnio numa piscina de chocolate com marshmalows. Beijos!  
> Eu não vou comentar sobre o capítulo caso contrário, haverá spoilers. Aí perde a graça, certo?

_ Hoje você não escapa!  
Assim afirmou a viatura, decidindo que seu querido porshe não sairia de seu quarto sem antes consolidarem o início do seu relacionamento. Os beijos que ele lhe arrancava confirmavam. Mas Jazz não estava preparado para toda essa voracidade.  
_ Aaaahh... Prowl espera! Vai com calma.  
_ Eu fui com calma durante o tempo em que éramos só amigos. Agora vamos aproveitar. – Disse abraçando o surpreso Jazz, beijando e chupando o seu pescoço. Não resistiu e deslizou suas mãos pelo traseiro dele, apertando e alisando.  
_ Aaahh... É tão macio e lisinho! Você é maravilhoso! Vem cá, vem. – e o puxou para mais um beijo ardoroso. Jazz já gemia baixinho, mas embora estivesse adorando o “tratamento”, teve que chamar o namorado de volta à realidade.  
_ Calma, amor. Espera! Assim não.  
_ Ah, o que foi? – Prowl não escondeu o seu descontentamento. Jazz sorria, embora de maneira tímida.  
_ Desculpa! Eu também quero.  
_ Então... - Prowl já se preparava para abraçá-lo de novo.  
_ É que eu não me sinto a vontade em fazer isso com a sua família aqui. Suas irmãs podem chegar a qualquer momento. Ficaria chato.  
Um lampejo de lucidez passou pelo banco de dados de Prowl. Embora estivesse queimando de desejo, Jazz estava certo. Mesmo com as portas fechadas, suas irmãs sempre conseguiam arranjar um jeito de entrar. Ficaria uma coisa muito desagradável se de repente StarGold chegasse e pegasse os dois “atracados” e começasse o seu costumeiro “bombardeio” de perguntas. Ele sentia calafrios só de imaginar a cena.  
_ É verdade! Você tem razão. Melhor parar. Então, o que a gente faz?  
_ O que fazemos sempre. Você vai para o seu curso e eu vou pra casa.  
Prowl olhou para o Porshe com um ar desafiador.  
_ Olha, eu vou para o curso sim. Mas com uma condição.  
_ Qual?  
_ Que você venha comigo.  
_ Quê? Pra que isso? – Jazz se espantou com a condição imposta. Prowl o abraçou e beijou de leve seus lábios.  
_ Ora, é porque quero apresentar o meu namorado lindo para todo mundo.  
O porshe riu gracioso.  
_ Tá bom! Eu vou. Mas, não vai dar problema?  
_ Que nada! Você pode assistir algumas aulas como ouvinte, sem compromisso.  
_ Bem, então vamos.  
Nisso eles escutaram as vozes dos pais de Prowl e das meninas conversando na sala. Foi então que a viatura teve uma idéia.  
_ Me espera aqui. Eu já volto.  
Jazz ia perguntar por que, mas não teve tempo. Prowl saiu no mesmo instante. Demorou mais ou menos meia hora. O porshe já estava ficando impaciente quando seu amado retornou.  
_ Anda, vem comigo.  
_ Nossa! Mas como você demorou. O que aconteceu?  
_ Você vai ver.  
Chegando a sala, Jazz estranhou o fato de que todo mundo olhava para ele e sorria. Sem entender nada, perguntou ao outro.  
_ Prowl, o que tá acontecendo?  
Titânia encarregou-se de lhe tirar a dúvida, correndo até ele e abraçando-o.  
_ Cunhadooooooo! Que legal! Ganhei mais um irmaozão.  
_ Hein!? – Jazz ainda não tinha entendido. Prowl tratou de explicar.  
_ Calma, amor! Eu contei à minha família sobre nós. Disse que pedi você em namoro.   
Jazz abraçou Titânia de volta e a pegou no colo, sorrindo para Prowl.  
_ Bem, na verdade você não pediu.  
_ Não? Bom, resolvo isso agora.  
Então a viatura ajoelhou-se diante dele, segurando a sua mão direita.  
_ Jazz, aqui diante de todos, eu te pergunto: quer namorar comigo?  
Jazz riu da cena. Era fofa, mas exagerada e engraçada.  
_ Nossa! Quanta formalidade!  
_ Então...  
_ Sim! Minha resposta é sim.  
Todos aplaudiram e cumprimentaram o casal. Jewel não desperdiçou uma alfinetada básica.  
_ Quem sabe agora, que finalmente arranjou um namorado, você deixa de ser tão chato e careta, hein Prowl. Eh, eh, eh, eh...  
_ Ah, não enche, sua mala! A sua sorte é que eu estou feliz demais para brigar com você.  
_ Eu sei, seu CDF. Vem cá me dar um abraço, vem.  
StarGold também se manifestou.  
_ Vocês tavam transando lá em cima, mano?  
Jazz segurou a risada. Os pais de Prowl arregalaram as óticas, envergonhados. Jewel balançou a cabeça murmurando um “ninguém merece!”. Titânia não entendeu nada e Prowl deu um sorrisinho sem graça e sussurrou ameaçador no receptor de áudio da pequena.  
_ Me lembra de te desmontar depois.  
A mãe de Prowl puxou Jazz para um canto.  
_ Sabe Jazz, eu percebi que isso ia acontecer no momento em que você veio para cá.  
_ É? Por que, senhora?  
_ Eu vi o jeito como o meu filho olhava para você. Era o mesmo jeito que o pai dele olhava para mim quando nos conhecemos. – Jazz ficou admirado com essa revelação. Em seguida foi a vez do pai de Prowl lhe falar.  
_ Se o meu filho te escolheu, rapaz, é porque você deve ser alguém muito especial. Só te peço uma coisa: Faça-o feliz! Pode ter certeza que ele fará o mesmo por você.  
Jazz sorriu e abraçou os dois. Logo em seguida Prowl viu o quanto já era tarde. Despediu-se de todos, segurou Jazz pelo braço e correu com ele a caminho do curso preparatório.  
Se a intenção de Prowl no curso era chamar a atenção, então conseguiu. Todos ficaram admirados, boquiabertos quando ele chegou de braços dados com Jazz. Êpa! Como assim? Aquele sujeito caladão, caxias, CDF, que não ficava com ninguém, de repente aparece de braços dados com um robô lindo e diz pra todo mundo que ele é seu namorado? Foi um espanto só. Sem falar que Jazz, apenas por si, já chamava a atenção tanto pela beleza quanto por seu jeito de ser. Prowl chegou a ficar com ciúmes, pois todo mundo queria se aproximar dele.   
_ Tá bom, gente. Já chega! Já deu! Deixem-no respirar. – Começou a afastar os colegas de cima do seu querido porshe. Jazz achou graça da reação dele.  
_ Ah, ah, ah, ah... Você está com ciúmes. Que bonitinho!  
_ Humpf! Não estou com ciúmes. Apenas protejo o que é meu.  
_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... Ciumento.  
_ Pare de rir! É serio.  
_ Ooohhh! Tô morrendo de medo, senhor meu marido. Ahahahahah   
Se tinha uma coisa que deixava Prowl irritado, era que debochassem dele. Essa atitude de Jazz iria ter consequências. A viatura o ameaçou, sussurrando em seu receptor de áudio.  
_ Você vai ver. Essa você vai me pagar.  
O porshe não deu importância e continuou a rir da atitude do namorado.  
Alguns minutos depois o professor chegou e a aula foi iniciada. O casal prestou atenção com empenho. Prowl, como de costume, anotava e gravava tudo o que o professor passava. Jazz apenas o observava. Não era tão aplicado quanto a viatura, embora estivesse bem atento ao conteúdo que era transmitido.  
Num determinado momento, a atenção de Prowl se desviou da aula e seu olhar foi parar na perna de Jazz. Não resistiu e acabou acariciando aquela coxa tão lisinha e de pintura reluzente. Jazz levou um susto, mas não tentou se afastar e nem tirar a mão do companheiro. Apenas olhou para ele com um ar de quem diz “o que você está fazendo?”, e depois olhava para os lados, receoso de que alguém pudesse estar olhando.   
_ Calma, lindo! É só um carinho. – A viatura tentou tranquilizá-lo um pouco. Foi então que reparou que quanto mais lhe acariciava a perna, mais a respiração do porshe ficava pesada e seu rosto começava a ficar corado. E a medida que ia subindo a mão, mais forte ele respirava e mais quente ficava. - _Ah, entendi. – Pensou consigo. E começou a ter uma ideia.   
_ Com licença, professor, preciso ir até o bebebouro.  
_ Sem problemas. Pode ir.  
Ele segurou a mão de Jazz e pediu para viesse junto com ele. Caminharam com calma pelo corredor até que Prowl apontou para uma das salas, cuja luz estava apagada.   
_ Aquela ali é a sala dos professores. Na hora das aulas ela costuma ficar vazia e com as luzes desligadas. Você pode me fazer um favor? Esqueci um dos meus tablets ali, em cima da mesa. Enquanto vou ao bebedouro você pode pegá-lo prá mim? Mas não acenda as luzes para que não te vejam. Os professores não gostam de ninguém na sua sala.  
_ Claro! Sem problemas. – Jazz deu-lhe um beijinho e seguiu até a sala.  
O porshe entrou na sala e foi direto à mesa em busca do tal tablet que Prowl havia pedido. Olhou com cuidado, mas não encontrou nada. Pensou então que talvez ele estivesse guardado em uma das gavetas que havia presas na parede e foi procurar. Mas assim que começou a andar até elas, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada e trancada. Assustado, quis se esconder debaixo da mesa, quando uma voz conhecida lhe falou:  
_ Calma! Sou eu.  
_ Prowl? Caramba, que susto cara! Por que fez isso? E por que trancou a porta?   
Prowl foi em sua direção e antes que ele pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, a viatura tomou os seus lábios num beijo avassalador, acariciando todo o seu corpo.   
_ Que você esta fazendo?  
_ Eu não disse que você ia me pagar? – A viatura deu um sorrisinho maléfico.   
_ Cê tá doido? Aqui não é a sala dos professores?  
_ Pois é! Vai ser mais gostoso ainda.  
_ E o seu tablet?  
_ Uh, uh, uh, uh... Que tablet?  
Prowl não permitiu que Jazz dissesse mais nada. Agarrou o porshe com vontade e começou a lamber o seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Apertou a bunda dele com um misto de firmeza e suavidade, como se quisesse que suas mãos se tornassem parte dela. Jazz era tão macio e lisinho! Era delicioso tê-lo finalmente em seus braços. E ele gemia baixinho, mas de uma maneira tão gostosa e adorável. Dava para perceber que apesar da surpresa, ele também estava gostando. A viatura segurou a mão do namorado e a dirigiu até o seu cabo, que já pulsava ansioso. O porshe não se intimidou e acariciou com gosto aquela parte tão especial, enquanto lhe beijava os lábios . Num momento, Prowl começou a empurrar a cabeça do namorado, de leve, para baixo. Jazz entendeu o que o outro queria. Sorriu e começou a descer, beijando o peito e depois o ventre de seu amado, indo se ajoelhar bem diante daquele mastro rijo, que apontava despudoradamente para o seu rosto. Sem pensar em mais nada, segurou-o e deslizou a sua língua por toda a extensão dele, se deliciando com o seu sabor, deixando-o bem úmido, dando voltinhas e mordidinhas na ponta. Em um momento parou e virou-se para cima para ver a expressão de prazer da viatura. Em seguida, sem que ele esperasse, abocanhou todo o cabo e chupou de maneira suave, lenta mas intensa.  
_ Aaaahhhh.... Isso amor... chupa mais... engole tudo.  
Prowl delirava com as carícias tão especiais do seu amado. Abaixou a cabeça, não resistindo de vontade de ter a visão daquele bot tão lindo chupando o seu cabo como se a luz de sua centelha dependesse disso. Segurou de leve a cabeça dele e começou a se movimentar, preenchendo ainda mais a boca de Jazz, que gemia extasiado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Até que a viatura sentiu a sobrecarga de aproximando e retirou bruscamente seu membro de dentro do outro, ainda pingando. O porshe deu um gemido de protesto. Mas ele o tranquilizou.  
_ Ainda não. Não posso sobrecarregar agora. Tem algo que eu quero fazer.  
Ele segurou o porshe e o levantou, deitando-o na mesa. Em seguida puxou-o mais para si, abrindo suas pernas e acariciando a sua válvula que já estava úmida, mas com a tampa ainda fechada.  
_ Abre pra mim, vai.  
Jazz deu um sorriso lindo e atendeu ao pedido de seu amado, abrindo a tampa e revelando sua intimidade a ele.  
_ Ah, é tão linda! – Disse alisando as coxas de Jazz e deslizando sua língua por aquela válvula tão úmida, quente e sensível. Jazz começou a gemer mais alto, mas controlando a voz temendo que alguém pudesse pegá-los. A viatura chupava cada vez mais, enfiando a língua dentro dele ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos acariciavam a parte sensível de cima. Como ele era delicioso! Seu porshe querido se entregava de uma maneira tão única.   
Foi quando perceberam vozes vinda do corredor. Então alguém mexeu na maçaneta da porta como se fosse abri-la. Prowl parou por um instante, mas sem se assustar porque sabia que tinha trancado a porta. Ele apenas queria constatar uma coisa que havia reparado antes em Jazz, na sala de aula. E conseguiu! Notou que a medida que mexiam na maçaneta tentando abrir a porta, ele ficou bem mais molhado. Então começou a chupá-lo de novo, com vontade. O porshe queria gritar, mas Prowl não deixou.  
_ Amor, se você gemer, eles vão te descobrir. Quer que todo mundo veja você assim?  
Jazz se assustou com o que Prowl disse, mas não conseguia se controlar. A sensação que estava tendo era tão maravilhosa! Não conseguiria parar por mais que quisesse. Colocou as duas mãos na boca para tentar abafar os seus gemidos, mas não adiantou muito. De repente Prowl parou e se levantou, olhando para ele.  
_ Uuuhh... continua, por favor... eu quero mais.  
_ Eu sei amor. Eu vou te dar mais. Muito mais!  
E sem que Jazz esperasse, Prowl enfiou o seu cabo todo dentro dele, de uma só vez. O porshe não conseguiu conter um gemido mais alto dessa vez. A viatura teve que colocar a mão na sua boca.  
_ Eles vão te ver, amor. Vão ver você transando gostoso comigo. É isso o que você quer?  
Jazz respondeu que “não” balançando a cabeça. Então Prowl começou a se movimentar dentro dele. Agarrou as suas pernas e o estocava com vontade, com ímpeto. Parecia que queria fundir-se a ele. O porshe teve que desligar o seu vocalizador porque não conseguiria disfarçar desta vez. Era tão bom, tão gostoso ter Prowl se movimentando dentro dele, tocando-o bem lá no fundo. Pelo menos poderia gritar sem ser ouvido. Prowl, por sua vez, enquanto o estocava, disse baixinho em seu receptor de áudio.  
_ Olha amor. Tem alguém ali na porta. Estão te vendo. Estão vendo como você dá gostoso. Estão esperando para ver você sobrecarregar. Olha, estão entrando para te ver.  
Não havia mais ninguém ali, mas aquelas palavras enlouqueceram Jazz de tal maneira que ele arqueou as costas e atingiu a sobrecarga naquele momento. Prowl se deliciou com a cena. Não resistindo mais, penetrou o porshe com mais força atingindo, assim, a sua própria sobrecarga.   
A viatura caiu exausta sobre o namorado. Depois de alguns minutos, ambos retomaram o fôlego e se beijaram com carinho.   
_ Sabe Jazz, eu reparei uma coisa.  
_ O quê?  
_ Toda vez que eu falava que tinha alguém na porta, que tinha alguém nos olhando, você ficava encharcado.  
_ Sério? – O porshe parecia envergonhado.  
_ Sério! Constatei algo hoje: o medo de ser descoberto te deixa excitado.  
_ É... Acho que sim. – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça. Prowl o abraçou.  
_ Ah, que é isso? Não precisa se envergonhar. Todo mundo tem algum tipo de fantasia. A sua é essa. É perfeitamente normal.  
Prowl o ajudou a levantar da mesa. Assim que ficou de pé, Jazz olhou para trás e viu que havia deixado a mesa completamente molhada.  
_ Caramba! Eu fiz tudo isso?  
_ Eh, eh, eh, eh... Não, amor. Foi você e o seu tesão. Deixou a mesa dos professores toda encharcada. Delícia!  
_ Ah, palhaço! Anda. Me ajuda a limpar isso antes que alguém chegue.  
Os dois arrumaram a bagunça bem rápido. Depois Prowl abriu devagar a porta da sala e olhou com cuidado pelo corredor para ver se não havia ninguém. Ele fez um sinal para Jazz avisando que já dava para sair. Mas antes de seguirem, deu um tapa forte no traseiro do porshe, segurando-o.  
_ Ai!  
_ Viu só o que acontece quando debocha de mim? Vai fazer isso de novo?  
_ Com certeza! – Disse Jazz sorrindo radiante e beijando Prowl logo em seguida.  
Os dois saíram sem serem vistos. Voltaram para a sala de aula e curiosamente ninguém questionou a longa ausência deles. Assistiram o restante da aula segurando a mão um do outro. No final das aulas, ao irem embora, Prowl quis levar Jazz até em casa, mas este recusou mesmo com toda a insistência do namorado. A viatura não conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento.  
_ Por favor, meu amor, não fica chateado comigo. Eu realmente prefiro que não seja agora.  
_ Só queria saber onde você mora.  
_ Você vai saber. Tenha paciência! Não deixe isso te chatear. Lembre-se do dia maravilhoso que tivemos hoje. Aconteceu tanta coisa! Você se declarou pra mim, começamos a namorar, você me assumiu para a sua família, viemos juntos para o seu curso, e aquela escapadinha para a sala dos professores... Nossa!  
_ É verdade! Você tem razão. Desculpa, amor. Não vou deixar isso estragar o nosso dia. Mas você fica me devendo essa.  
_ Pode deixar.  
Prowl abraçou Jazz com carinho, acariciando suas costas. Em seguida deu-lhe mais um beijo e ficou olhando um bom tempo para o seu rosto, admirando-o. Jazz sorria para seu amado deslizando sua mão pelo rosto dele.  
_ A gente se vê amanhã à tarde?  
_ No mesmo local e horário. Vai me esperar?  
_ Já estou lá. – E deu um último beijo na viatura, despedindo-se e seguindo seu caminho.  
Prowl ainda estava incrédulo com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Mas estava tão feliz! Seu sonho estava virando realidade. Seu amor foi correspondido. E muito bem correspondido. Há tempos não se sentia assim, tão empolgado. E apesar de Jazz ter ido embora há apenas alguns minutos, já estava sentindo a falta dele. Do seu amado porshe. Já sentia saudade do seu abraço, do seu carinho, dos seus beijos. Mas seguiu seu caminho tranquilo porque sabia que iriam se ver de novo no dia seguinte.  
Foi então que, de repente, lembrou-se de um fato que com certeza iria influenciar, e muito, na sua tarde de estudos no outro dia.   
_ Nossa! Esqueci! Amanhã minha família irá sair e só vai voltar tarde da noite. – Seu rosto então ficou vermelho e um sorriso malicioso começou a brotar de seus lábios.  
_ Eu e o Jazz vamos ficar sozinhos em casa... A tarde toda.

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre achei o jeito do Jazz encantador. E pelo visto o Prowl concorda comigo, não é?


End file.
